nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Catherine Scratch
Catherine "Cat" Scratch is a character role-played by Killrbeauty. She is the Treasurer and Secretary for the [[Lost MC|'Lost MC']] and a Mechanic at the [[QuickFix|'QuickFix']]. Backstory Cat's mother walked out on her and her sister around Thanksgiving when she was young. Her father was devastated and began to drink heavily, forgetting to take care of his daughters. Things took a much darker turn later in her teen years, where Cat finally up and ran away when she was 15. Her life after that is still a mystery. Cat started out as burglar from the East Coast. She met a rich guy, and found out he had some items she was seeking in his 'special' stash. She used her feminine wiles to win him over, and she then proceeded to steal extremely valuable items from him. When he finally found out who had stolen from him, Cat was chased from her life on the East Coast, and across the country. He lost sight of her around Texas, and Cat found her way to Los Santos where she has been hiding out ever since. Los Santos Cat started out in Los Santos solo. She is not quick to trust anyone, and finds those she does trust to be the few she would kill for. She met some people along the way who showed her the criminal life ropes, and helped expand her knowledge of the cities inner workings. She has yet to be caught robbing from the Jewelry Store, any houses, or Fleeca Banks. Cat is a cautious criminal and likes to plan her escapes thoroughly, ensuring her best bet at escaping any situation unscathed. When she is solo she rides around on her Hexer, tows cars for the city, and can be seen around the Chop Shop holding it down or dropping off vehicles herself. Lost MC Cat was originally hired by the''' Lost MC''' as a mechanic at the QuickFix. She was still alone at the time, and they gave her a guiding hand. She started to see "The Boys" as her family, and eventually set her sights on becoming a member of the''' Lost MC'. She was a hangaround for about four months before the boys voted to let her Prospect. She was fully Patched in alongside her fellow Prospects; [[Negan Graham|'Negan Graham']] and [[Al Weaselton|'Al Weaselton']]. She now holds the ranks of Secretary and Treasurer. *''Hightlight video: Cat Prospected into the Lost MC Personality Cat is very impulsive at times. She will do things just to see what the outcome is and what kind of reactions will occur. She is very sensual by nature, and tries to use that to her advantage; talking her way out of tickets, arrests and bad situations. She is not quick to anger, but when she is, her claws come out. She can and will be ruthless to anyone who messes with her family. She will hunt the offender down, as she likes to call it, and unleash her own version of vengeance. Relationships Cat is currently dating [[Paddy Patrickson|'Paddy Patrickson',]] ex-President of [[The Fallen MC|'The Fallen MC']]' ('which is now disbanded), making him her Old Lady within the Lost MC. They met at a speed dating event in September 2019 at the Yellow Jack Inn and have been in a relationship ever since. He is one of the few people she has opened up to about her past. Alter "Catie" Athough not officially diagnosed (yet), Cat has started showing symptoms of having Dissociative Identity Disorder. Her alternate personality "Catie" has made two major appearances so far. Unlike Cat, Catie is bubbly, very naive, non-violent, doesn't do drugs or drink alcohol and loves to wear bright colors. When asked about her past, she speaks of a stable and happy childhood with both of her parents around - something that Cat never actually had. Catie appears to come out when Cat finds herself in an extreme situation that she's unable to handle emotionally, a situation usually reminiscent of her past traumas. As a way out and unaware of doing it, Cat would subconsciously switch to Catie and remains so until specific triggers cause her to snap back through. * Cat's Journal * Catie's Journal Trivia * You will never see Cat smoking cigarettes as she doesn't like the smell on her clothes, she ALWAYS smokes weed or as she calls it, her "nippies" or ”Cat Nip”. * She's always had a love for leather, motorcycles (Choppers in particular) and muscle cars. * She hasn’t been caught robbing anything in the city yet. * Cat is fiercely loyal to The Lost MC. She shot at her own boyfriend when he was a threat to the club. * She is currently the only active female member of the Lost, affectionately refers to the rest of the club as "her Boys". * There is another part of Cat who refers to herself as "Catie". Quotes *''"My name's Catherine but everybody calls me Cat."'' *''"Fantastic!"'' *''"Stay safe out there."'' Gallery cat-nip.png|Cat smoking her nippies catie.png|Catie cat-hexer.png|Cat on her Hexer cat-bikers.png|Cat with fellow bikers cat-paddy.png|Cat with her Old Lady, Paddy Category:Female Category:Characters